Where's Jeff?
Where's Jeff? 'is a song from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. There is also a game show based in TV Series 3 of the same name. There are also deleted scenes and bonus clips from the song. Song Credits Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitars: John Field, Colin Watson * Bass; Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano: Steve Blau Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick & Simon Pryce) Children's Voices: Joseph Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Produced by: Anthony Field LIVE Hot Potatoes! * ''M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Rex Goh Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Party & Song Activity Book * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field & Dominic Lindsay * © 2003 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics 'Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? ('Simon: 'Is he sleeping outside?) '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? ('Sam: 'Has he gone for a ride?) '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? '''Greg: '''Lookee lookee lookee lookee '''Sam: '''Wy yi yi yi '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? ('Simon: 'Is he sleeping inside?) '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? ('Sam: 'Is he still on his ride?) '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? You know, he's nowhere in sight. '''Greg: '''Lookee lookee lookee lookee '''Sam: '''Wy yi yi yi '''Greg: '''Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Lookee everywhere Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee '''Sam: '''Wy yi yi yi '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? ('Simon: 'Is he sleeping outside?) '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? ('Sam: '''Has he gone for a ride?) '''Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? '''Greg: '''Lookee lookee lookee lookee '''Sam: '''Wy yi yi yi '''Greg: '''Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Lookee everywhere Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee '''Sam: '''Wy yi yi yi '''Manzillas: Where's Jeff? (Simon: '''Is he sleeping outside?) '''Manzillas: Where's Jeff? (Sam: Has he gone for a ride?) Manzillas: '''Where's Jeff? Is he in the countryside? '''Greg: Lookee lookee lookee lookee Sam: Wy yi yi yi Manzillas: Where's Jeff? (Simon: Is he sleeping inside?) Manzillas: 'Where's Jeff? ('Sam: '''Is he still on his ride?) '''Manzillas: Where's Jeff? You know, he's nowhere in sight. Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs